


Dépassé

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [486]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A part of my star wars Au :D, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mario a tué Marco pour protéger tout le monde, mais il a tellement de remords, de regrets...
Relationships: Mario Götze/Marco Reus
Series: FootballShot [486]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Dépassé

Dépassé

  
Mario n'est pas sûr de savoir quoi faire du sabre de Marco. Il l'a tué dans le Temple. Il l'a tué. C'est tout, il pourra se cacher derrière l'excuse qu'il voulait sauver les autres, dans le fond, il n'a pas essayé de ramener Marco dans la Lumière, il n'a même pas compris que tout allait mal sur Crait. Il avait déposé le sabre auprès du corps de son amour dans sa tombe, enterré dans le Jardin du Temple, mais il n'avait pas pu vivre sans un dentier souvenir de Marco, alors il l'a déterré. Il en avait besoin. Il ne respecte pas les lois de la Force, des Jedi, mais il a tout perdu comme un abruti, parce qu'il n'a pas voulu faire d'effort pour Marco. Il est une honte. Et dire que maître Tuchel voulait le nommer Maître Jedi quelques mois après les incidents des Sith. Il n'en est pas digne. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de pertes au Temple, il serait déjà parti, mais ce n'est pas le moment, alors il reste cloîtré dans son appartement quand il le peut, quand il arrive à oublier la trahison lue sur le visage de Marco lors de ses derniers instants.

  
Il n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu beaucoup, alors il ne se plaint pas, en tout cas pas à haute voix. Maître Kovač a aussi perdu maître Klopp, alors il compatit, s'il peut survivre à ça, il survivra aussi. Maître Tuchel vient le voir quelques fois par semaine pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreur qu'ils regretteraient plus que d'avoir laissé maître Klopp partir pour sa dernière mission responsable de la chute de Marco. Non, Mario ne rejoindra pas toute de suite la Force. Il a envie de détruire le sabre de Marco pour l'oublier à jamais, mais c'est son dernier souvenir, il le gardera jusqu'à ce que son deuil soit fait. Pour l'instant il est Chevalier Jedi et arrivera à gérer ses obligations, il est l'un des héros de la Guerre Civile de Coruscant, alors sans aucun doute, ses responsabilités sont plus importantes qu'il ne le croit...

  
Fin


End file.
